Kiseki no Sedai and their Messed up Families
by donkeyface
Summary: After one of their friends moved to Japan when they were little, they all found themselves slowly moving there as well, creating mahem and weirdness wherever they go. How will they all react after meeting again after all these years? Three OCs: Riaka (owned by SadisticDemons), Mizuki (my OC) and Yakeru (owned by WildCrazyThing). STORY WAS PREVIOUSLY OWNED BY SADISTICDEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

It was a normal spring day within Miami, Florida with the sun blaring down onto the kids running to school and elders playing different kinds of sport, people going to work, horns blaring on the busy roads and streets of the hot state.

Inside a house was a mother making the breakfast for her two twins who were naturally sleeping upstairs in their room. Two beds were pushed up against the faded blue walls on either side of the room, each containing a sleeping child. The two children laid there, the twins, one boy, one girl, it was 7:30 am, and next thing there was screaming up the stairs.

"Tatsuya! Mizuki! Time for school!"

The only sound was the groaning of a seven-year old girl, and the snoring of her twin brother, which was surprisingly loud for such a small person. Then the mother went back to preparing their packed lunch and breakfast, whilst waddling around the kitchen with her growing belly. Once again there was shouting, but this time it was deeper.

"OI! GET YOUR LAZY ASSES OUT OF BED!"

Then there was silence. Which was soon broken by the sounds of stomping up the stairs, and the door slamming open, causing the boy to flinch and fall out of his bed, a thump, and then a groan of "Ow, that hurts."  
The girl didn't budge and soon, she was being dragged off her comfy bed, wrapped in her duvet, and out of the bedroom, by her father.

The seven month pregnant mother waddled over to the front door as the bell rang. Opening the door, the woman smiled warmly at two more common faces around the house, a boy with unusual, natural dark red hair and a smaller girl with a more common colour of black hair. These two were the friends of the twins, Taiga and Riaka.

"Tatsuya and Mizuki will be down in a minute, you know the drill." stepping aside and letting the children in.

Stepping into the house and taking their shoes off out of politeness and walking onto the wooden floors, they stood there and stared at Mizuki, who was currently being dragged down the stairs wrapped in her duvet, by her father, wailing about 'why does school start so early' and the moral impracticality of it, while her twin brother, Tatsuya, slowly walked down the stairs behind them yawning tiredly. The visitors blinked, and tried not to snicker at the scene unfolding in front of them.

The father looked round at Riaka and Taiga, as they stood there, their hands covering their mouths as they try to hold back their laughter.

"Ah. Ohayou, Taiga-kun, Riaka-chan."

"Ohayou, Himuro-san."

A thin pale arm soon emerged from within the duvet, into the view of the youngsters.

"Hey guys."

Tatsuya stood there and blinked, before nodding his head, and walked to the kitchen to get his breakfast. Mizuki slowly emerged from her cocoon of duvet and raised herself from the floor, stretching and emitting strange noises. Everyone stared at her,

"What?" she looks at them all "everyone makes strange noises when they stretch." Shrugging her shoulders and walking into the kitchen after Tatsuya, in search of her breakfast.

Riaka skipped into the kitchen and stopped as she crashed into Tatsuya, falling backwards the younger girl started to blush drastically, as she stared at the boy's hand, stretched out in front of her. Meanwhile, Taiga walked past the two and went to sit down at the table, while their mother set out the bowls for breakfast.

~~xxx~~

After enjoying a rowdy breakfast full of name calling, food throwing, and scolding whilst being thrown out the house to begin walking to school, the four kids had to spilt, going to their specific rooms given to them on their timetables. Each of them agreed to meet up in the Gymnasium, during break, lunch and the courts after school, before heading home. After being forced into spending the torturous hours in the classroom, learning meaningless facts that they will never use again, all of them half listening and staring out the window, which was _far _more interesting. After school, they ran to the nearest basketball court to play a much needed two-on-two match, girls verses boys, which the girls won, and then headed home before they were grounded, again.

When Riaka ended up on her doorstep she saw her bags outside, with a plane ticket, some money, a passport and nothing else. Outside sat a taxi, which had just arrived, and a brief, unemotional letter, saying _'You're going to Japan, to live with your aunt and cousin. - Mum and Dad.' _The child sighed, knowing this had to happen eventually, as she jumped into the cab and left for the airport, feeling depressed at the realization that she might never see her friends again. Kagami watched out of his window, opposite her house as she left, wandering where the hell she was going, and when she would be back, thinking she was just visiting relatives, like she had done before.

That was the last time they ever saw Riaka, before finding out that the child had been sent to go live with her aunt and cousin in Japan, by her mother and father's orders, from a brief letter sent by Riaka a week later, and never heard from her again.


	2. Chapter 2

*PUNCH!*

Kagami fell back against the wall with Himuro towering over him,

"Why did you miss?! Is that supposed to be pity?! I don't remember telling you to hold back!" Himuro yelled whilst Kagami looked down in shame,

"I don't want to be your enemy, I want things to stay the same." Kagami finally spoke softly,

"I see…" Himuro replied, no longer yelling, "If you're going to keep going easy on me, because of that… I have no choice." He reached up to grab the ring around his neck, and yanked it off, snapping the chain it hung from, whilst Kagami, Yakeru and Mizuki looked on, shocked.

"I'll bet this ring on our next game! Today's game is a tie. If you lose the next game, we'll pretend this game never existed."

"But… you…" Kagami stuttered.

"You asshole! What the heck are you doing!" Mizuki, who had been silent up until now, shouted and stormed at her brother.

Meanwhile, the eight year old Yakeru crawled up to Kagami and sat in his lap, studying his face,

"You need a plaster!" She grabbed a smiley faced plaster from a little pouch she had attached to her waist (courtesy of Tatsuya and Mizuki, who were paranoid she was going to injure herself) and stuck it over the forming bruise on his cheek. "Now kiss it better!" she leaned forward and gave a little peck on his injured cheek, causing the boy to blush and stutter a thank you, the little girl just grinned back and giggled.

"It's ok Tigger!" Yakeru used her nickname for him, causing his face to turn a deeper red.

"Can't you put your pride away for one minute?! Are you even listening? Don't you walk away from me!" Mizuki screeched at her brother, who was beginning to walk away from her, "Tatsuya! Get back here!"

*Timeskip*

"Hey, where's Taiga?" Mizuki asked absentmindedly one morning, "I haven't seen him in a while."

"He left." Tatsuya replied shortly,

"What? What do you mean, left? Where'd he go?"

"He went back to Japan."

"When?!" Mizuki yelled alarmed

"The other day."

"And you didn't think to tell us?!" both sisters yelled in unison.

"Must've slipped my mind." He shrugged impassively.

"Why are you being such an unemotional bastard?" Mizuki slammed her spoon on the table and stood up.

"So we'll never see Tigger again?" Yakeru big brown eyes started to tear up.

"Probably not." Tatsuya looked at her and shrugged.

"Stop being so unemotional towards her!"

"I'll just go to my room." Yakeru hopped off her chair and sulked off,

"Now look what you did!"

The argument of the twins could be heard for the next hour, then they were completely silent towards each other for the next month.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" the ten year old asked repetitively.

"Yakeru, we're not even on the plane yet!" Mizuki yelled at her.

Yakeru huffed, "fine…"

A few moments passed.

"Are we on the plane yet? Are we on the plane yet? Are we-"

"DOES IT FUCKING LOOK LIKE WE ARE?"

"Swear jar." Yakeru pulled out a small jam-jar labelled 'swears'

"I thought we got rid of that thing." Mizuki grumbled pulling out a few coins.

"Nuh uh." Yakeru cheered smiling.

"Where's Tatsuya? He should be back by now."

Yakeru and Mizuki scanned the airport, quickly finding a crowd of young an old women squealing over Tatsuya.

"There he is!" both chimed pointing in their direction.

"Come on." Mizuki tugged her sister along and fought through the crowd "excuse me! Coming through! Twin sister here! Stop molesting my brother!" Mizuki called as she waded through reaching Tatsuya.

"Come on already, before we miss our flight." She tugged his arm,

"Are we there yet?"

"No! Where'd you wander off to anyways?"

"I went to the bathroom," he replied "then I got surrounded by girls."

"You're telling me!"

"Last call for flight 107 to Akita, Japan." The intercom lady sounded,

"Shit that's our flight!" the twins exclaimed,

"Tatsuya, say goodbye to your fans and grab the bags! I got the kid!" Mizuki ordered while she picked up Yakeru and ran through the airport towards gate 67 to board the plane.

"Weeee!" Yakeru lifted her hands and cried as Mizuki and Tatsuya ran through the airport, just in time to board.

After receiving a flirtatious glance from the female attendant at the gate towards Himuro, Mizuki groaned and tugged him along where they boarded and sat in their seats.

"Are we there yet?"

"WE JUST GOT ON THE PLANE!"

*10 minutes later*

"How can someone be so excited, and then fall asleep in a second?" Mizuki asked gesturing to the sleeping ten year old next to the window.

"Ssh, you might wake her, now is our time of peace." Her brother warned.

"True, what shall we do?"

*Another 10 minutes later*

Silence filled the cabin as almost everyone in the cabin was either asleep, or reading a book, including the Himuro twins, who had started a game of poker, and promptly fell flat on their faces asleep.

"Are we there yet?" a small voice mumbled.

"Go to sleep." Another sleepy voice mumbled back.

*Another three hours later*

"Anybody want food?" the air hostess asked as she rolled the trolley through the aisle.

"Food?" all three heads popped up at the mention.

"Here you go." She smiled cheerfully and handed the small family their food.

After a few chews of the near plastic meal, Yakeru whined "it tastes icky."

"What do you expect?"

"Can I have some sweeties now?" she asked innocently,

"No, now get some sleep."

*Timeskip the rest of the 21 hour 55 minutes journey, arrival in Japan*

"Yakeru?"

"Yes?"

"_Now _we are there."

"Yay! Can I have some sweets now?"

Both twins groaned, "no, you'll make yourself sick, and we have to find the apartment first." They said in unison, both looking at a piece of paper with the address between them.

"How are we gonna get there?" Yakeru asked looking up at them,

They thought for a moment,

"Taxi!" Mizuki called out.

*Timeskip to arriving at the apartment (yes there are a lot of timeskips, we got stuck)*

"Dibs!" Himuro yelled spotting the room on the right,

"Oh come on! Why do you get the biggest room?"

"Because I'm the eldest."

"Yeah, well I'm tallest!"

"If you keep fighting then I get the biggest room!"

"Stay out of this Yakeru!"

"Aw, no one listens – oh this one has a window! Dibs!" the ten year old shouted walking into the room on the left.

"I guess I get this one then, oh window! Dibs!" Mizuki entered the middle room, peering about.

Himuro sat in the corner of his new room, "I don't need a window, my room's the biggest." He muttered.


End file.
